


Catching a cold

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: When Yuushi fails to show up in school, Gakuto wants to know why.





	Catching a cold

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-03-29 09:50am to 09:58am

"I brought your homework," Gakuto started nervously, hoping his doubles partner wouldn't be mad. Yuushi just nodded before gesturing for the red-head to follow him to his room. Settling himself on the edge of the bed, he tried to watch Gakuto take everything in with interest, as the smaller boy had never been here before, but it was damn hard to even keep his eyes open. After a few minutes of silence Gakuto finally turned. "I worried when you weren't in class and didn't even show up for practise. That's not like you." Yuushi wanted to roll his eyes but didn't. "If I had been able to, I would have been there. You know that." Gakuto nodded thoughtfully. "It was just so... unusual." Taking in his partner's flushed appearance he added, "You should go back to sleep, Yuushi." He didn't mention that the other boy looked ready to fall backwards anyway, hoping he would see the sense in lying down himself. Another thought came to him. "I can leave if you want me to but I'd rather stay." Yuushi closed his eyes for a short moment then crawled under the covers. Sighing softly he patted the space next to him. "If you're not afraid to get..." Before he could finish Gakuto was next to him, snuggling into his side. Yuushi smiled softly, basking in the other boy's warmth, before slowly falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
